theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Pelkowski
Boris Pelkowski (b. Sept-Nov, 1988) is a violinist. Biography Early Life Boris is from Russia, possibly living there until he begins to attend AEHS.The Princess Diaries Freshman Year Boris attends AEHS and is in the Gifted & Talented class with Mia, Lilly, and Michael. He is an accomplished concert violinist. Unlike many of the students in the school, who have gone to school together for many years before attending AEHS, Boris is a new student. Princess Diaries Lilly includes Boris on her List of Hottest Guys (Mia disagrees with his placement on the list). The members of the G&T class often lock Boris in the supply closet so they don't have to hear him playing the violin as much. After Mia and Lilly get into their fight, she finds Boris sitting in her regular seat at lunch, and afterward she finds him fawning all over her. Shameeka tells Mia that Boris and Lilly are going to the Cultural Diversity Dance together. Mia later joins them at the dance after she and Lilly make up. Princess in the Spotlight Boris meets Lilly at the front door every morning and walks her to her locker. When Lilly and Mia get in a fight after Mia's interview Boris accidentally reveals that Lilly is writing a book. When Hank and Lilly go missing the first time Boris is visibly distraught. When they go missing a second time everyone tries to keep it from Boris so he will not be upset. When Hank reveals his makeover and kisses Lilly, Boris punches him in the face, breaking his own hand. He and Lilly go to Rocky Horror together, and Boris dresses as Al Capone. Princess in Love Mia-and-Kenny go Ice Skating with Boris-and-Lilly and Tina-and-Dave, where Mia falls and bites through her tongue. Lilly reveals to Mia that Kenny told Boris that Mia won't let him kiss her. The door to the supply closet is removed after Boris is accidentally forgotten inside until the night custodian lets him out, so he can no longer be locked in during G&T. Lilly forms SACAEHS, but only Boris and Mia show up to the meeting. While studying for finals, Tina, Lilly, Boris, and Kenny all end up at Mia, which causes the studying to dissolve, so they all go out for Chinese food, where Mia sits next to Boris and realizes he is actually pretty funny and nice - he constantly engineers the plates on the table so that every time the servers bring a new one the only open spot is right in front of Mia and Boris so they get first dibs on the food. Boris is Mia's Secret Snowflake (though she suspects multiple other people) and he leaves her yellow roses in her locker before revealing himself the day of the carnival. When Kenny and Mia breaks up Kenny admits that he knows Mia likes someone else, but he thinks the person she likes is Boris and not Michael - which Mia desperately wants to correct but is forced by Tina not to. Boris attends the Nondenominational Winter Dance with Lilly and they all tell Mia that they are happy she decided to come. Princess in Waiting Lilly forces Michael and Mia off the phone so she can call Boris before his nightly benadryl kicks in. When Mia and Tina decide to try a Jane Eyre approach with their boyfriends Lilly refuses, as she and Boris have a mature relationship that doesn't require game playing. Michael reveals that Boris is in his band, playing electric violin. Valentine Princess Lilly believes that she and Boris are not doing anything for Valentine's Day, however Boris calls Mia into the supply closet to look at a Kay Jewelers genuine simulated ruby encrusted heart pendant that he got for Lilly. Mia assures him that she will love it. On Valentine's Day, inspired by Mia giving Michael her coupon book at the table, Boris begins playing Music of the Night with the pendant hanging off the end of his bow. Lilly looks at it and instead of being gracious says "What is THAT?" which makes everyone uncomfortable. Mia and Tina try to resolve the situation but Lilly double down, causing Boris to look like he got slapped in the face. They appear to make up by G&T though as they lock themselves in the supply closet together. Project Princess Boris goes on the Housing for the Hopeful trip to Hominy Knob, West Virginia for spring break. On the ride there he throws up twice, missing his barf bag the second time. Michael agrees to sit with Boris until they reach the next rest stop while Principal Gupta and Mrs. Hill attempt to clean the vomit. After they stop Principal Gupta gives Boris dramamine, which causes him to pass out, but not before he and Lilly are caught making out twice. Boris is in Mia's group building a house for the Harmeyer Family, but he is not just useless but actually makes things worse at the build site. After multiple asthma attacks from the sawdust and dropping a cinder block on his foot he is put in charge of watching the Harmeyer children. When Mia falls off the roof shingling she is fortunate to land on Boris. On the last work day, which is mostly painting and finishing work, Boris drops a window shutter on his foot and dislocates his toe, which Dr. Gonzales has to manipulate back into place. Boris goes with everyone into town for ice cream and a shower. On the ride back Principal Gupta makes sure to give Boris dramamine before the bus leaves. Princess in Pink Boris plays to Mia on her birthday with Skinner Box, which earns him a detention. On the day of Mia's birthday party Boris arrives 30 minutes early but waits in the vestibule as he does not want to be the first person to arrive. He arrives without Lilly, revealing that he lost her during the protest march when he stopped to buy a hotdog and she continued without him. After Mia and Michael get out of the closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven, Boris is shocked when Lilly pulls Jangbu inside with her instead of him. He seems heartbroken and Tina tries to comfort him unsuccessfully. Boris e-mails Mia after her party to see if she knows anything about what he might have done to upset Lilly, as she is not responding to his calls or e-mails. At lunch on Monday Boris asks Lilly if they can go somewhere and talk, but Lilly tells him that there is nothing to talk about and it is over between them. G&T is extremely tense due to the Lilly/Boris situation and Boris finally stands up and tells Lilly that he can't take it anymore. He picks up a heavy globe that is being stored in the classroom and holds it above his head, saying that if she doesn't take him back he will drop it on his head. After Lilly disgustedly says "Go ahead, see if I care" Boris reconsiders and begins to put the globe down, but it slips and falls on his head, leaving a large wound. Boris puts his hand to his head and starts staggering around, Mia and Michael rush up to him with Mia holding her sweater to his head and Michael talking to him in a calming voice. Boris is half-carried to the nurse's office by Lars and Michael. He is required to get a tetanus shot and a few stitches. After the incident, Boris IMs Mia to apologize and tells her his parents will pay to have her sweater dry cleaned. Boris continues to doodle Lilly's name on his violin case and writes a personal ad apologizing to Lilly and asking her to meet him. Tina decides to go and meet Boris, knowing that Lilly won't go, and the two go out for frozen hot chocolate and the next day Shameeka sees them holding hands. Mia and Shameeka skip class to ask Tina about it and she admits that she and Boris are dating. Boris declares Tina his "new muse and sole reason for living." Because they are now dating and Boris is in Skinner Box, Tina is able to come to the prom with him. After Michael rushes to the hospital with Mia for her brother's birth, Boris picks up Michael's guitar, even though he has never played guitar before, and is able to finish the set. Sophomore Year Over the summer Boris begins weight training at the urging of his violin teacher to improve his stamina and puts on 30lbs of muscle. He also gets laser eye surgery so he won't have to worry about his glasses, his hair bleaches blonde from the sun in the Hamptons, grows 2 inches, is able to stop wearing his bionator, and has his voice deepen as well. Princess in Training When Mia arrives at the first day of school she barely recognizes Boris due to all the changes, but knows it is him when she sees his sweater tucked into his pants. Boris and Tina are still happily together and they play hangman during the assembly, though Mia is frustrated when Tina cannot see that Boris' word is Joshua Bell. After Mia gives her speech for student council he plays God Save The Queen for her at lunch and when she wins he joins Shameeka, Tina, Lilly, Ling Su, and Perin in singing We Are the Champions. Party Princess Boris does not take warmly to the idea of inviting The Guy Who Hates It When They Put Corn In The Chili, even when the group becomes friends with him and finds out his name is J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy. Boris asks for an invite to Aide de Ferme so he can meet his hero, Joshua Bell. Boris auditions for ''Braid!'' and though he wants to be cast as Gustav he is cast as Alboin. Boris attends Michael's party, but spends most of it making out with Tina. He helps Lilly assemble her literary magazine, Fat Louie's Pink Butthole, though he is not surprised when Principal Gupta confiscates them, and he suspects it is because of the cover art. At Aide de Ferme he and his parents get to meet and talk to Joshua Bell. Sweet Sixteen Princess Boris is disappointed to find out that Mia does not want to take everyone to Genovia for My Super Sweet Sixteen. Lilly says that Mia is just punishing everyone for what she did last year Boris and Tina both get very quiet and the whole table has an awkward pause. When Mia tells Lilly that the only way she will trust her again is if Lilly tells J.P. that she loves him Boris questions what she is doing, but Mia ignores him. Boris and Tina go to Mia's Rockefeller Center birthday party and ice skate together. Junior Year Princess on the Brink Mia reveals at lunch that Michael is moving to Japan and Boris suggests that they break up, as long-distance relationships rarely work out. Tina openly disagrees with him but Boris stands firm that oftentimes in the orchestra someone will get transferred to a different orchestra and even though the two musicians try to make it work one will inevitably fall for a clarinetist. This concerns Tina, asking if Boris would not want her to wait for him if he got sent to a far away orchestra and Boris tells her that of course he would want her to wait, but he could never ask her to do that as it would be selfish. Mia assures Boris she wouldn't want to date anyone else while Michael is away, but he remains unconvinced. After Michael and Mia break up and Mia begins eating meat in the cafeteria Boris pats her on the shoulder and tells her she's doing the right thing while she cries. When Mia sees Lilly crying next to Boris in G&T she asks Boris what he did and he says she was like that when he came in, and excuses himself to the closet to practice so that Lilly and Mia can talk. Princess Mia Boris witnesses Lilly make out with one of Kenny's Muay Thai fighter friends at her party. After Mia misses two days of school Boris goes with Tina to check on her. He seems shocked by her state and that, as a feminist, she would take her breakup so hard. Mia points out that at least she didn't drop a globe on her head, which Boris has to concede was worse. Due to the smell Boris asks to open a window, but pretends it is because he is warm. Boris e-mails Mia after she misses more days of school. When Mia returns to school Boris and Tina sit with her at lunch, as their group is divided due to the Mia/Lilly feud. When Mia spends the night at Tina's Boris and J.P. come over to surprise them with ice cream. Tina and Boris end up making out while Mia and J.P. go to talk in the kitchen. After Tina rushes them out when her parents return home Tina asks what J.P. wanted to talk to Mia about, as he told Boris he had something important to tell her and Boris thinks it's because J.P. is in love with Mia. Boris is shocked when Lana and Trish come to sit with Mia's table at lunch, but Boris ends up helping Lana with her precalculus homework. A few days later Lana asks how long Lilly and Kenny have been dating and everyone is confused, but Boris admits that it could have been Kenny that he saw making out with Lilly at her party. After Lilly yells at Mia during lunch Boris and the rest of their friends try to comfort her. Mia ends up going to the 3rd floor stairwell during G&T to cry, but Boris comes after her. Boris tells her he's been looking everywhere for her and that what Lilly said isn't true - Michael did not break up with her because he was sick of her and he knows it, though he can't tell her how he knows. Mia thanks Boris for being sweet but he tells her he's not being sweet, he's telling the truth and she should e-mail Michael back. Mia asks if Tina told him she hadn't e-mailed Michael and Boris hesitates before saying she did. Mia says she isn't ready to e-mail Michael back yet and Boris tells her that's ok but she needs to as soon as she thinks she's ready so Michael doesn't think she hates him. Boris walks Mia back to G&T and makes sure she is ok before slipping into the supply closet to practice. Senior Year Boris and Tina sleep together over the summer while he is visiting her in Martha's Vineyard.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Boris applies to get in to Berklee, but has to accept his second choice, Julliard. This decision has a silver lining, however, as Tina is attending Columbia and they will both be in New York. Boris asks Tina to prom during dinner at Per Se with a prom ticket attached to a red rose with a Tiffany's box dangling from it. Inside the box is an emerald promise ring with both of their initials and the prom date engraved on it. To lessen the blow Boris also sends Mr. Hakim Baba some frozen steaks. Boris is recording an album and is performing at Carnegie Hall for his senior project and has grown a fan base of devoted Boris groupies. Forever Princess Boris is the only one of Mia's friends that seems to dislike her dating J.P.. Boris attends Mia's 18th birthday party with his parents. During the party Boris reveals to Michael that Mia is going to the University of Genovia because she didn't get in anywhere else, which surprises Michael. Boris tells J.P. that Michael invented a surgical arm that has been massively successful. When J.P. insults the Moscovitzs at lunch Boris jumps in and tells him that he has never noticed that Michael expects something in return for his actions. Boris reveals to the group that Michael is letting him live with him, for free, while he attends Julliard next year. Everyone is shocked at Boris's revelation, including Tina who asks what Boris is talking about. Boris explains that he was too late in turning in his housing requests and would have had to have a roommate, so Michael offered to let him stay with him until a single room opens up, but Tina is shocked that Boris has secretly been friends with Michael behind Mia's back this whole time. Boris explains that he was friends with Michael because they were in Skinner Box together and he wasn't going to end his friendship just because Michael and Mia broke up. Boris admits that he doesn't tell Tina everything because some of it is guy stuff and Tina leaves the table, angrily, so Boris goes after her. Mia and J.P. go to Boris's concert and are surprised that so many rich people are paying money to see Boris play violin. Mia, J.P., Lilly, Tina, and Michael congratulate Boris after he plays. Tina reveals to Mia aside from group that Boris has been keeping an eye on Mia for Michael the whole time they have been broken up. At prom Boris brags with the rest of the guys about the hotel room they booked, though Mia suspects that Boris and J.P. are the only two that booked their own hotel room as she knows most of her friends called themselves. After graduation Boris and Tina dance together at the reception. Adult Life College Years Boris and Tina visit Mia in Genovia over spring break. Over summer break Boris plays in an orchestra that accompanies Shakespeare in the Park.MiaThermopolis.com Royal Wedding Boris becomes a pop-star, Boris P., after swapping his violin for an electric guitar and dyeing his hair purple. He has a large fan base that calls themselves the Borettes. He and Tina go through a painful breakup after one of his fans who calls herself Brooklyn Borette Blogger posts a nude photo of the two of them and claim they slept together, though Boris tells Tina it is a lie. Boris offers to perform at Mia and Michael's wedding, as he is still good friends with Michael, but Mia refuses as she is taking Tina's side in the breakup (even though he and Tina are still talking). Clarisse ends up scheduling Boris to perform anyway and at the rehearsal dinner he and Tina get back together when he is able to show her that the photo posted by Brooklyn Borette Blogger was actually a photoshopped photo of him and Tina. He is Michael's best man in the wedding and catches Michael's crown when he dips Mia to kiss her. He sings his hit song, A Million Stars, to Tina at the reception.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster Boris and Tina return to Genovia in November so that Boris can perform at Olivia's birthday party, even though Olivia is not really a fan of his music.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush By New Years he and Tina are engaged.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Physical Appearance Boris tucks his school sweater into his pants, instead of just tucking his shirt, which greatly annoys Mia. Boris has a bionator retainer, which always has food stuck in it.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight This retainer is to correct Boris' underbite.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink After Boris has his growth spurt over the summer Mia says he is almost as big as Lars is.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training When he becomes a pop-star Boris gets a personal trainer and become even more buff, waxes his body hair, and dyes his hair purple.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Personality and Traits Boris has a thick Russian accent. Boris is funny.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Boris backwashes and as a result always has food floating in his glass.Princess Lessons: A Princess Diaries Book Boris has animal dander allergies. Boris is a mouth-breather. Boris gets carsick.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess Boris becomes extremely drowsy and loses her personality when he takes dramamine. Josh Bell is Boris' role model, and his screen name is even JoshBell2. Boris is asthmatic, allergy prone, hypoglycemic, and has a deviated septum. Relationships Lilly Boris and Lilly began dating in October of their Freshman year. They attended the Cultural Diversity Dance together. Boris has a puppy-like devotion to Lilly and is noticeably upset when she and Hank (who Boris calls "Honk") go missing together. Lilly and Boris continue dating for most of their freshman year, but Boris goes noticeably unappreciated by Lilly, notably at Valentines Day when Boris gives her a romantic gift and Lilly blows it off because she doesn't like it.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess Their relationship ends when Lilly makes out with Jangbu Panasa during Mia's birthday party. Boris takes the breakup badly and ends up threatening to and then accidentally dropping a large, heavy globe over his head. Through his attempt to apologize to Lilly he inadvertently meets up with Tina and they begin a relationship, which devastates Lilly. Tina Tina begins to become interested in Boris during Valentines Day when he buys Lilly a necklace that she was secretly hoping a boy would buy for her (though Lilly does not appreciate it). After Boris after accidentally-on-purpose drops a globe on his head to get Lilly to hear him out, Tina interprets the action as romantic and becomes further interested, meeting with him when he posts in The Atom to meet Lilly. They begin dating, which devastates Lilly, and attend the prom together. Boris comes back from the summer and has become much more good looking, and thanks to Tina has become slightly better at social situations.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training They have a minor hiccup when Boris admits that he and Lilly got to third base while they were dating, which upsets Tina, though she forgives him.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink They sleep together the summer before their senior year and continue to do so on a regular basis when Boris' parents aren't home. Boris and Tina stay together through college,MiaThermopolis.com but they break up after Boris becomes Boris P and a fan of his posts nude photos that she claims are of the two of them. Boris is able to convince Tina that the photos are a fake and they get back together. By New Years 2016 he and Tina are engaged. References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students Category:Skinner Box